


A Welcomed Surprise

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo gets a surprise visitor.





	A Welcomed Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Jo turns around after feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and screams. She then envelopes the person in a hug. "Ah! What are you doing here!" 

Jo pulls back to look at the person. "I heard you needed a friend so I thought it was about time I'd come back." 

"Oh, Steph I'm so glad you're here." Jo tells her friend. 

"Me too." She smiles at her. "I wish I could have been here during the whole Paul thing. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"Hey, it's okay." Jo reassures her. "That ended how it was supposed to and it's over now. I get off now so let's go do something." 

"How do you feel about going to Joe's?" Stephanie asks her. 

"Let's do it."


End file.
